metal_gear_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Raiden
Raiden (雷電?), Prawdziwe imię Jack, jest Liberańsko-Amerykańskim najemnikiem, i żołnierzem sił specjalnych. Dawniej jako dziecko-żołnierz pod rozkazami Solidus Snake'a, Raiden został wybrany później wytypowany przez Patriotów do planu S3 na Big Shell, jako nowy rekrut przywróconej jednostki FOXHOUND. Pracował później razem z Paradise Lost Army przy ich anty-Patriotycznych działaniach, ale został porwany i zmuszony do poddania się ciężkim cybernetycznym eksperymentom. Po udanej ucieczce, Raiden asystował Solid Snake'owi podczas powstania Liquid Ocelota. Później dołączył do grupy Maverick by wspomóc swoją rodzinę, ale raz wchodząc na pole bitwy, rywale z grupy Desperado zrujnowali jedną z jego misji, i pozostawili go rannego. Biografia Wczesne życie i kariera Jack urodził się w deszczowy dzień w Liberii. Podczas jego młodości, w okresie burzliwym ze względu na pierwszą Liberyjską wojnę cywilną, Jack został adoptowany przez Solidus Snake'a, który stał się jego ojcem chrzestnym po zabiciu jego biologicznych rodziców. Jack został następnie wytrenowany na dziecięcego żołnierza a później walczył w krajowej wojnie cywilnej w 1989 roku. Jemu i innych dzieciom pokazywano codziennie Hollywoodzkie filmy akcji w celu szkoleniowym, i dawano im jedzenie zmieszane z prochem zawierającym toluen, aby byli bardziej podatni na kontrolę. W jednym przypadku, Jack'owi wstrzyknięto nieznaną substancję w trakcie eksperymentów lekarskich. W innym Jack był świadkiem demonstracji Solidusa, że ostrze było ,,szlachetną bronią", i rozciął gardło żołnierza przed nim. Pod rozkazami Solidusa, Jack stał się prawdziwą maszyną do zabijania, znanym alternatywnie jako "White Devil" i "Jack the Ripper" ze względu na jego bardzo wysoki stopień zabójstw w porównaniu do innych chłopców w jego wieku, a także odniesienie do bycia jednym z niewielu ludzi rasy białej urodzonych w Liberii. Uzbrojony w karabin w wieku sześciu lat, który później pamiętał jako karabin AK, tak dobrze, jak nóż, okazał się być najlepszym żołnierzem i stał się kapitanem jednostki chłopców w wieku dziesięciu lat. Jego umiejętność posługiwania się bronią ostrą a także jego okrucieństwo wobec wrogów było jednym z powodów nazwania go ,,rzeźnikiem". Po zakończeniu wojny, Solidus umieścił Jack'a w centrum rehabilitacyjnym, choć w centrum nie chciano go umieścić w rodzinie zastępczej, ponieważ obawiano się, że będzie to zbyt trudne dla rodziny. W końcu, bez wiedzy Solidusa, został później zabrany przez pozarządową organizację i przewieziony do USA. Jack i inni ocalali członkowie chłopięcej jednostki przeszli następnie rozległej ilości poradnictwa przed staniem się chociaż na pozór stabilnymi. Tam, Jack trafiłł w rękce patriotów, którzy wszczepili mu w korę mózgową wysokie stężenie nanomaszyn, w rozkazie nadania mu funkcji systemu zapasowego dla neuro-optycznego AI. Patrioci wybrali go spośród innych dzieci-żołnierzy w jego jednostce, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, którzy przyjęli ich przeszłości i drogo za to zapłacili, Jack nie przyjął jego przeszłość i znienawidził ją. Te same nanomaszyny były także zdolne do manipulacji pamięci poprzez połączenie lub stymulowanie synapsy głównie nieaktywnych sekcji nerwowych mózgu. Dodatkowo, Jack nie został wymieniony w jakiejkolwiek z amerykańskich baz danych (FBI, NSA, CIA, itp.). Jack podczas dorastania starał się stłumić wspomnienia o swoim strasznym dzieciństwie, grzebiąc jego krwawą przeszłości, choć nadal cierpiał z koszmarów prawie co noc. Teraz żyjąc w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Jack wstąpił do wojska, gdzie jego zadziwiające umiejętności były początkowo uznane przez US Army Task Force XXI, choć w przeciwieństwie do innych członków sił XXI, nie brał udziału w badaniach Genome. Stamtąd wziął udział w trzystu symulacjach VR, w tym rekreacji incydentu na Shadow Moses i incydentu na tankowcu. W końcu opuścił grupę sił XXI, 20 stycznia 2007 roku. 30 kwietnia 2007 roku, Jack spotkał Rosemary po przeniesieniu do Fort Hamilton w Nowym Jorku, gdzie kłócili się o... King Konga. Po tym, jak ich drogi się rozeszły, ponownie spotkali się, zszokowani tym, że pracują w tym samym miejscu. Ostatecznie, Jack zakochał się głęboko w Rose, ale jego ostre doświadczenia zostawiły mu melancholijny i emocjonalny dystans, przez co ciągle zamykał się przed nią ze swoimi problemami. W dużej mierze dlatego, że jego koszmary wywołane wspomnieniami, i nie chciał spać obok Rose z obawy, że ją skrzywdzi. Często kiedy się spotykali, albo spał całą noc, albo w inny sposób opuścił dom Rose, a on nie pozwolił jej spać w swojej sypialni. W końcu ich związek zakończyło to, że Rose weszła raz do jego sypialni bez jego zgody, i zastała tam tylko łóżko i biurko, bez żadnych przedmiotów osobistych Jack'a. Jednak wszystkie te dramaty były podstępem Patriotów, aby uzyskać większą kontrolę nad życiem Jacka, z Rosemary działającą jako szpieg. Jakiś czas przed incydentem na Big Shell, Jack został zrekrutowany do jednostki FOXHOUND, specjalnej jednostki która oficjalnie nie istniała. Jednym z jego szkoleń w FOXHOUND było w Fort Polk, w makiecie afgańskiej wioski. Incydent Manhattański Na początku misji na Big Shell, Jack miał kryptonim ,,Snake", jednak jego kryptonim został zmieniony na ,,Raiden" przez pułkownika, ponieważ przywódca terrorystów był znany jako Solid Snake. Przed jego wysłaniem, przełożeni Raidena usunęli również jego naturalną krew, umieścił go w chłodni, i zastąpili ją nanitami wypełnionymi substytutem zamiast krwi. W drodze do Big Shell odkrył również, że ogrodzenie w przepływie oleju zostało przecięte, co oznaczało, że ktoś prócz niego do Big Shell przekradł się ktoś inny. Później poinformował o tym pułkownika, który był zaskoczony, ponieważ do bazy nie powinien przeniknąć nikt inny prócz Raidena. Jego podejrzenia, że był tam inny intruz szybko zostały potwierdzone, gdy wszedł do pokoju pełnego znokautowany strażników i dostrzegł człowieka, który wstąpił do windy. Raiden wziął udział w misji z pewnym wahaniem, ponieważ był przeszkolny tylko w misjach VR (z których część nie obejmuje ważnych materiałów, takich jak rozbrajanie C4). Raiden później spotkał się z Iroquoisem Pliskinem, porucznikiem młodego stopnia z US Navy SEALs, który uratował Raidena przed zasadzką Vampa. Później był świadkiem śmierci jednostki Seal zespołu 10 Bravo z rąk Fortune. Raiden później spotkał Petera Stillmana, choć ich spotkanie było niezręczne, gdyż Raiden wziął go za zamachowca w pracy i zatrzymał go, lecz później miał za zadanie wraz Pliskinem zamrozić detonatory C4, aby mieć pewność, żeby nie były bezpośrednim zagrożeniem. Po stłumieniu zagrożenie C4, które ostatecznie kosztowało Stillmana życie, później spotkał zamachowca odpowiedzialnego za podłożenie C4, Fatmana i pokonał go, jak również stłumił jego ostateczny pakiet C4, chociaż przed tym nie napomknął o 30 Miliardach dolarów okupu, które były fałszywą informacją rozpowiedzianą przez Patriotów do planu S3. Raiden'owi później kazano szukać Richarda Amesa w Shell 1 i ostatecznie znalazł go po zablokowaniu środków bezpieczeństwa i ukrywaniu się, choć Ames ostatecznie zmarł z tętniaka serca i został prawie schwytany zanim cyborg ninja znany jako Pan X zaatakował żołnierzy. Podczas spotkania z Solidusem, Pliskin ujawił Raiden'owi i Solidus'owi, że to on jest prawdziwym Solid Snake'iem, który upozorował swoją śmierć dwa lata wcześniej podczas incydentu na Tankowcu. Raiden w końcu dowiedział się o istnieniu patriotów, a także rozwoju Arsenal Gear'a, ogromnego okrętu, dla którego Big Shell działało jako przykrywka. Uratował również inżyniera AI Arsenala, Emmę Emmerich i próbował ją odeskortować w bezpieczne miejsce, jednak została zabita przez Vampa mimo wszelkich jego starań. Przez całą misję Raiden miał wobec siebie podejrzenia, że może go cieszyć zabijanie ludzi, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego. Raiden i Snake byli w stanie połączyć swoje siły by wyeliminować oddział Dead Cell i wgrać wirus do GW, AI Arsenala. Został wtedy pozornie zdradzony przez Snake'a i następnie schwytany przez Olgę Gurlukovich. Zabrany na pokład Arsenala, Raiden później został uwolniony przez Olgę, Która powiedziała mu, że musieli go wykorzystać tak, by Snake mógł przekraść się na pokład. Dowiedział się również, jaką Olga miała motywację by mu pomagać: Patrioci zmusili ją do współpracy, trzymając jej dziecko jako zakładnika, które porwali krótko po narodzinach. Jednak on również musiał znosić pewne tortury przez Olgę, aby zapewnić jej przykrywkę by pozostała nienaruszona. Po wszystkim zadzwoniła do niego Rosemary, której to w końcu przyznał się do swojej przeszłości jako Liberyjski żołnierz-dziecko, wyznał również, że to było powodem dlaczego był wobec niej tak oziębły. Spekulował również, że rola jaką odegrał Solidus w jego życiu była powodem, dla którego Patrioci wybrali właśnie jego do planu S3. Kiedy Raiden przekradał się przez wnętrza Arsenal Gear'a, pułkownik zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie podczas transmisji kodeka. Idąc na przód, Raiden zmierzał ku spotkaniu ze Snake'iem, ale skontaktowała się z nim Rose. Przyznała mu, że faktycznie była szpiegiem Patriotów wysłanym by mieć oko na niego, choć twierdziła, że ona naprawdę zakochała się w nim. To porządnie rozzłościło Raidena, ale transmisja Rose urwała się kiedy tylko przyznała się, że jest w ciąży z jego dzieckiem. Raiden następnie spotkał się z Snake'iem, który dał mu większość swojego sprzętu z powrotem, wraz z ostrzem o wysokiej częstotliwości, które należało do Olgi. Podejrzliwy z powodu dziwnego zachowania swoich współpracowników, Raiden wraz z przyjacielem Snake'a, Otaconem, musieli to zbadać, i dowiedzieli się, że pułkownik był w rzeczywistości elementem AI GW, odpowiedzialnym za manipulację wspomnieniami Raidena. Po tym, jak pułkownik zaczął twierdzić, że Rose jest przetrzymywana jako zakładnik, Raiden zaczęli się obawiać, że Rose nawet nie istnieje, oraz, że wszystkie jego wspomnienia z nią mogły zostać sfałszowane. Po dodaniu otuchy od Snake'a, zaczęli walczyć wraz z Komandosami Tengu Arsenala, by później natknąć się na liderkę Dead Cell, Fortune. Snake powiedział Raiden'owi by szedł naprzód, podczas gdy Fortune twierdziła, że Snake był źródłem wszelkiego jej nieszczęścia. Raiden, niezdecydowany na początku, zostawił go samego z Fortune. Raiden udał się do walki z kilkoma jednostkami Metal Gear Ray'ów masowej produkcji. Udało mu się pokonać większość z nich przed upadkiem z wyczerpania. Tak jak Raiden miał zostać zabity, Olga przybyła mu z pomocą. Robiąc to, ujawniła się jako wróg Solidus Snake'a, który w przypływie szału, zabił ją. Ostatnie słowa Olgi były dla Raidena, kazała mu przeżyć. Kiedy Solidus nakazał pozostałym RAY'om zabić Raidena, wirus wgrany do GW zaczął działać, wyłączenie RAY'e. Solidus następnie zniszczył je z frustracji. Po tym jak Arsenal rozbił się na Manhattanie, okazało się, że Raiden był jedynie marionetką Patriotów, oraz, że cała jego misja na Big Shell została starannie zaaranżowana. AI reprezentujące pułkownika i Rose powiedziało Raiden'owi, że był tylko bronią, tworem Patriotów bez celu, ale po to, po co go uczynili. AI rozkazało Raiden'owi, który nie miał żadnego wyboru, zabić Solidusa, dla bezpieczeństwa swojego, córki Olgi, Rose, oraz ich nienarodzonego dziecka. Raiden jednak wyraził obrzydzenie wobec działań Patriotów, i dał wcześniej jasno do zrozumienia, że nie będzie wykonywał ich rozkazów. Jednak Solidus chciał zabić Raidena, by uzyskać dostęp do danych zapasowych Patriotów, które były przechowywane w korze mózgowej Raidena, aby zrekompensować pozorne zniszczenie GW. Wybuchła zacięta walka na szczycie Federal Hall, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem Raidena nad Solidusem. Wtedy ponownie spotkała ze Snake'iem, który zapewnił go, że nie jest już marionetką nikogo, i że może kształtować swoje przeznaczenie. Raiden zaoferował swoje usługi Filantropii, ale Snake powiedział mu, aby najpierw zadbał o swoje sprawy osobiste. Raiden następnie spotkał się z Rose, i kiedy tylko zrozumiał, że nie była wytworem jego wyobraźni kontrolowanej przez Patriotów, przebaczył jej za wszystko. Oboje postanowili razem kontynuować swoje życie. Po Big Shell Raiden i Rose zaczęli ze sobą razem żyć. W pewnym momencie, Raiden, w dużej mierze ze względu na konieczności wykorzystania ostrza HF późno podczas incydentu na Big Shell, zafascynował się sztuką szermierki japońskiej, szkolił się z HF Blade i studiował różnego rodzaju szermierki japońskie i kodeks samuraja, a nawet posuwał się do oglądania filmów samurajskich. Ponadto, w dużej mierze ze względu na jego spotkanie z AI patriotów późno w jego misji, zrobił wiele badań na temat AI, i zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście AI Patriotów było w stanie czuć, lub po prostu było tak zaprogramowane. Pomimo miłosnej relacji między nim a Rose, tragiczne wspomnienia z czasów, jak był żołnierzem-dzieckiem zaczęły się wynurzać, co spowodowało napięcie w ich związku. Zaczął dużo pić, wszczynał się w bójki i ostatecznie postanowił ją opuścić. Ponadto, był także w stanie uwierzyć, że Rose poroniła. Raiden dowiedział się od Big Mamy, w zamian za lokalizację Big Bossa którą uzyskał z GW, że córka Olgi, Sunny, była przetrzymywana w Strefie 51, i z powodzeniem uratował ją z pomocą Big Mamy i Paradise Lost Army. To właśnie podczas ratowania Sunny, poznał byłego żołnierza radzieckiego Borisa Vyacheslavovicha Popova, który podczas wojny był kumplem dziadka Sunny, Siergieja Gurlukovicha, który wspomagał go ze świadomością, że Patrioci byli zagrożeniem dla świata, nie tylko Ameryki. Po tym jak dowiedział się o poronieniu i późniejszym małżeństwie Rose z Roy'em Campbell'em, Raiden stał się przygnębiony. Zostawił Sunny pod opieką Otacona i Snake'a anonimowo. Następnie wyjechał wędrować po Ziemi. Raiden studiował następnie techniki zwiadowcze pod okiem szamana rdzennych amerykanów żyjącego na Alasce, i nauczył się polować. Następnie rozpoczął pracę nad zdobyciem pozostałości Big Bossa od Patriotów dla Paradise Lost army, prowadząc do jego pojmania. Jako więźnia, Patrioci używali Raidena jako przedmiot badań nad exoszkieletowymi operacjami, podczas których wycięto mu głowę i kręgosłup od szczęki w dół, a następnie przeszczepiono do wzmocnionego ciała syntetycznego. Z pomocą Paradise Lost Army, Raiden'owi udało się uciec z niewoli. Po przejściu operacji usunięcia nanomaszyn z jego organizmu i uratowaniu przez doktora Drago Pettrovicha Madnara, odniósł sukces z odzyskaniem szczątek Big Bossa od Patriotów. Rozszerzenia wszczepione w całym organizmie Raidena były jednak zbyt poważne, aby pozwolić mu znowu żyć normalnie. Wybrał zniknięcie z życia jego narzeczonej. Insurekcja Liquid Ocelota W 2014 roku Raiden pojawił się w Południowej Ameryce, ujawniając się Solid Snake'owi przez Codec by ostrzec go przed zasadzką wrogich żołnierzy PMC. Twierdząc, że Jack nie żyje i pozostał tylko Raiden, poinformował go o swojej współpracy z Paradise Lost Army chwilę przed tym, jak rozmowa została przerwana z powodu strzelaniny. Niedługo po tym, jak Snake pokonał Komandora PMC, Laughing Octopus, Raiden znowu się z nim skontaktował by zapewnić pomoc w poszukiwaniu Naomi Hunter, używając zdolności zwiadowczych jakie posiadał. Raiden później asystował Snake'owi i Naomi w ucieczce, walcząc z kilkoma jednostkami Gekko przy miejscowym bazarze. Zdejmując swój czarny prochowiec, i pokazując tym samym swoje cybernetyczne ciało, Raiden był w stanie unieszkodliwić Gekko używając swoich wzmocnionej zwinności i swojej umiejętności szermierki japońskiej, posługując się ostrzem wysokiej częstotliwości. Jednak wsparcie Gekko było w stanie obezwładnić Raidena do czasu przybycia dowódcy, Vampa. Vamp dźgnął go wtedy dwa razy w jego klatkę piersiową, i zaczął próbować białej krwi Raidena. Kiedy Vamp zapytał go, czy też jest nieśmiertelny, Raiden odpowiedział, że po prostu nie boi się śmierci, chwilę przed tym, zanim Solid Snake oswobodził go swoim strzałem. Po tym jak stał się wolny, Raiden zaczął walczyć z Gekko i zaatakował Vampa, z którym wywiązała się walka na noże, w której miecz Raidena rozgrzał się do czerwoności. Ich walka ostatecznie doprowadziła do tego, że Vamp stał za Raidenem, i obezwładnił go. Raiden postanowił udowodnić swoje wcześniejsze oświadczenie, że nie boi się śmierci, i wbił w swój brzuch miecz, nadziewając tym samym Vampa. Ich walka zakończyła się tym, że obaj byli poważnie ranni, a Vamp padł na ziemię. Raiden wtedy wskoczył do helikoptera po dachach, i wskoczył do kołującego helikoptera, w którym znajdował się Snake wraz z Naomi, i po wciągnięciu do środka, został zabrany przez ich pilota, Otacona. Krótko po tym, Raiden padł, ale zanim stracił przytomność, kazał Snake'owi poszukać Big Mamy we wschodniej Europie. Zabrany na pokład samolotu ,,nomad", Raiden znowu zaczął cierpieć, i jego szanse na przeżycie znacząco spadły. Naomi rozpoznała, że wymagana transfuzja białej krwi i dializy, których potrzebował, mogą zostać wykonane w Europie, z pomocą jego dawnego znajomego, doktora Madnara. Po odzyskaniu nieco siły, Raiden próbował dołączyć do Snake'a na Shadow Moses, chcąc pokonać Liquid Ocelota, i uwolnić się od kontroli Patriotów nad jego życiem, i wydarzeń z przeszłości, które doprowadziły go do rozbicia emocjonalnego. Snake pocieszał Raidena, ale odrzucił jego pomoc ze względu na jego niepełną dializę krwi, i kazał młodemu żołnierzowi nie iść tą samą drogą życia, jaką obrał. Po wystarczającym postępie w leczeniu, Raiden skierował się na Shadow Moses, ratując życie Snake'a przed oddziałem samobójczych Gekko. Wtedy, Raiden spotkał się z Vampem raz jeszcze na szczycie Metal Gear REX'a, po tym jak Snake wyłączył jego nanomaszyny, i uczynił Vampa podatnym na obrażenia. Kiedy Snake powstrzymywał narastającą liczbę Gekko, Raiden atakował Vampa w kolejnej walce na miecze, wygrywając, i pokonując swojego rywala raz na zawsze. Po tym jak bezpośrednie zagrożenie minęło z powodu działać Otacona w Metal Gear Mk. II, Raiden przekazał Naomi zakodowaną wiadomość, oznajmiającą ukończenie wirusa FOXALIVE. Naomi wtedy dezaktywowała nanomaszyny swoje i Vampa, zabijając go i popełniając samobójstwo, szokując tym samym grupę. Kiedy Gekko rozpoczęły kolejne natarcie, Snake i Raiden uciekli przez tunel zaopatrzeniowy, dzięki aktywowanemu wcześniej Metal Gear REX'owi. Aby spowolnić pościg, Raiden utrzymywał oddziały Gekko w tyle, i później został uwięziony pod gruzami, po przez detonację jednego z nich, kiedy Snake dotarł do portu. Po tym, jak Snake był zmuszony do użycia REX'a, by pokonać Metal Gear REY'a, za którego sterami siedział Liquid, Raiden uwolnił się po przez odcięcie swojego prawego ramienia, i ruszył na pomoc swojemu sojusznikowi. Kiedy wyczerpany walką Snake miał zostać zmiażdżony przez nadpływający okręt Outer Heaven, Raiden umiejscowił się tuż przed jego dziobem, zatrzymując go swoją siłą, i dając Snake'owi czas na ucieczkę. Raiden po tym został zmiażdżony przez statek, jednakże, wykrzyczał imię Rose, kiedy stracił wszystkie siły, i przypominał sobie ich ostatnie chwile razem, tuż przed tym jak stracił przytomność. Wraz z odpłynięciem Outer Heaven, ciało Raidena zostało odzyskane, a jego przeżycie, było świadectwem jego niezwykłej odporności, lecz Otacon poinformował Snake'a, że Raiden nie będzie w stanie mu już pomóc. Nawet po jego psychicznych doświadczeniach, Raiden przedostał się na Outer Haven podczas infiltracji statku przez Snake'a, ale z powodu braku ramion, musiał trzymać swój miecz między zębami. Zapobiegając unieruchomieniu Snake'a przez grupę Haven Troopers, Raiden zademonstrował jak z piorunującą prędkością potrafi pobić kilku niedoszłych napastników. Raiden następnie miał wyruszyć do pomieszczenia pokładowego Outer Haven, i wgrać wirus FOXALIVE zamiast Snake'a, ponieważ jego ciało było odporne na mikrofale które znajdowały się przed nimi, lecz Snake przekonał go do tego, by został i walczył z oddziałem Haven Troopers. W ten sposób dał Snake'owi wystarczająco dużo czasu na to, by dostać się do AI i wgrać wirusa. Mimo, że Raiden był w stanie pokonać dużą ilość atakujących, został uziemiony. Pod ścianą i na łasce wroga, Raiden został uratowany w ostatniej chwili przez pomyślne wgranie wirusa do AI. Zniszczenie sztucznej inteligencji Outer Haven doprowadziło do wyłączenia nanomaszyn jego oponentów, i obezwładnienia ich. Później, Raiden został wysłany do szpitala, gdzie dano mu nowe ciało, które zawierało sztuczną skórę, co nadało mu bardziej ludzki wygląd. Miesiąc później, po operacji Raidena, Rose i jej syn John złożyli mu wizytę, ale Raiden zignorował ich oboje, wierząc, że dziecko należy do pułkownika Campbell'a z którym Rose się ożeniła, kiedy Raiden od niej odszedł. Rose powiedziała Raidenowi, że dziecko było w rzeczywistości jego, a informacja o jej poronieniu była kłamstwem. Jej małżeństwo z Campbell'em było przykrywką aby chronić ją i jej syna przed Patriotami, aby nie użyć ich by wpływać na Raidena. Innymi słowy, brak świadomości Raidena o swoim synu i jego pogardy dla Rose oznaczały, że to bezcelowe do Patriotów, a ich cierpienie nie przyciągnie go do nich w jakikolwiek sposób. Zszokowany, Raiden wybaczył Rose jeszcze raz, gdy ta poczuła się winna tego, że nie mogła mu powiedzieć o niebezpieczeństwie jakie im groziło. Postanowiła przedstawić ich syna Raidenowi, a ten przytulił ich obydwoje. Dla niego, przez chwilę, przypominało to scenę z pięknej i bestii. Jednak Rose zapewniała go, że nie jest żadną bestią, tylko jej mężem. Raiden oświadczył jej, że skończył już swój "Bieg", a Rose oświadczyła mu, że nie jest już przerażona. Życie Cywilne Wraz z zakończeniem ekonomii wojennej, Raiden powrócił do normalnego cywilnego życia wraz z żoną i synem. W tym czasie, zaczął wyglądać tak normalnie jak tylko to było możliwe, ale jego technologia odpowiedzialna za jego sztuczną skórę była niedoskonała, przez co dalej wyglądał nienaturalnie. Jego nieludzki wygląd zmusił go do odcięcia się od społeczności, co sprawiło, że znalezienie bezpiecznej pracy było jeszcze trudniejsze podczas post-SOP ekonomicznej recesji, kiedy to nawet zwykli ludzie mieli trudności ze znajdywaniem pracy. Dołączenie do Maverica Po czasie, Raiden postanowił wrócić do sektora militarnego, zajmując pozycję nie w walce, aby wspomóc swoją rodzinę. Raiden ponownie spotkał się z Borysem, i po dyskusji o Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. zaakceptował prośbę Borysa by wstąpić do PMC jako pełnoetatowy pracownik, zapominając o typowych środkach zatrudnienia. W tym czasie Raiden miał swoje oryginalne zmodernizowane ciało cyborga, które wyposażało go w bardziej naturalną szczękę za pomocą sztucznej skóry, i zastępujące jego przestarzałe mięśnie z włókien polimerowych za pomocą nowoczesnych nanorurek węglowych włókien mięśniowych. To pozwoliło mu wyglądać jak normalny człowiek przynajmniej wtedy, gdy był ubrany, i dało mu możliwość wykonywania pracy ochroniarza i innych misji, które nie wymagały poważnej walki. Jego pierwsza misja dla Meverica musiał pracować z Kevinem Washingtonem, kiedy zostali wynajęci przez Carabinierów by wyśledzić trzech Albańskich mafiosów, którzy uciekli Włochom z Montenegro, z rozkazem oddania ich. Misja zaczęła się komplikować na przekór twierdzeń, po tym, jak rozpatrzono szczegóły misji, i odkryto, że trzej mafiosi zostali poddani cybernetycznym ulepszeniom, z Kevinem będącym głównym powodem dla którego postanowił ukończyć misję. Kevin później odwoływał się tej misji, gdy Raiden Ostatecznie wylądował na terenach Abchazji prawie trzy, cztery lata później, kiedy Raiden wspomniał przechodząc przez materiały. Rzadko kiedy mógł się spotykać ze swoją rodziną, ze względu na swoją pracę, ale kiedy tylko miał okazję ich widzieć kilka razy, zawsze na twarzy jego syna pojawiał się uśmiech. Przez trzy lata zaczynając od 2015 roku, Raiden był częścią oferty Maverica, która miała na celu pomoc w odbudowaniu państwa Afrykańskiego które podupadło przez krwawą wojnę cywilną. Raiden wykonywał wtedy ochrony VIP-ów, szkolenia militarne, i inne zlecone zadania. W trakcie zleceń poznał Afrykańskiego premiera, N'mani, który pogratulował mu i Mavericowi udziału w odbudowie Afryki. Ponieważ jego imię boleśnie przypominało mu o przeszłości, kiedy N'mani zapytał go o imię, Jack prosił o nazywanie siebie Raidenem. Jednakże, N'mani miał dobre poczucie humoru by nazwać go ,,panem Błyskawicą"(z ang. Mr. Lightning Bolt) kiedy dowiedział się co oznacza przetłumaczone imię Raidena. Światowy incydent Marshal'ów Galeria Model_Raiden.jpg|Raiden, 2009. Young_Raiden.jpg|Raiden podczas swojej służby jako żołnierz-dziecko. RaidenMGS2art.jpg|Raiden uzbrojony w SOCOM'a Mk23. Ninja_Raiden.jpg|Oryginalne cybernetyczne ciało Raidena, 2014. Raiden_Civilian_Family.jpg|Raiden ze swoją rodziną, po upadku SOP. Human_Raiden.jpg MGS4RaidenPP.png MGS2RaidenPP.png Snake-raiden-ray.jpg|Szkic Raidena i Snake'a. RaidenRisingIntro.jpg|Standardowe ciało Raidena, 2015-2018. RaidenMGS2render.png|Render Raidena z Metal Gear Solid 2. Metal_gear_solid_2_raiden_ninja.png|"Ninja Raiden". Metal-gear-solid-hd-collection-e3-2011-screenshots.jpg|thumb|Raiden na Big Shell (Metal Gear Solid HD Collection). 430164_10150593655900986_976818876_n.jpg|Raiden zapytany przez Rose, czy pamięta dzień w którym się poznali. Raiden-2.jpg EvilRaiden.jpg|Raiden owładnięty przez swoją osobowość ,,Jakc'a rzeźnika". RaidenRising.jpg|Zmodernizowane cybernetyczne ciało Raidena w 2018. Raiden_Pro.jpg|Koncepcyjne szkice Raidena do Metal Gear Solid 2. Revengeance_Ending_Mini.png|thumb|Raiden prowadzący swoją własną wojnę. Kategoria:MGS2 Kategoria:MGS4 Kategoria:MGR